camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanteen/Leumarian Mythology
Almost 3 millinea ago two great and powerful empires ruled the worlds oceans. Both shared similar religons and similar cultures, and were equals in their technology far superior to even today's technology. Both of these great civilizations fell in but a day. Atlantis Atlantis was the greatest city on the earth, with no one to rival its beauty nor its power. It was incredibly welathy and its armies were advanced and powerful capable of conquering other civilizations with ease. They had pacts with Eygpt and Athens, and Sparta. Their mines were rich with gold, copper and a unique material known as Atlanteen Iron (similar to titanium only far stronger) which came from a unique mine created as a gift from the Beta. Its rulers and nobles were non-inhertiant as they were sired by the omnigods. The OmniGods of Atlantis The Omnigods are a group of dieties that predate chaos and were known for creating through chaos Maat, and the Greek/Roman dieties. The Omnigods were so powerful that when Atlantis and Leumaria fell, they wiped the Gods clean of what had really occured and gave them false memories that now play into the real life myth. However as the Omnigods retreated into hiding, and producing children who would leave a secret impact in history outside the history books, the Omnigods made a phrophecy promising that the earth will never no rest or peace until Atlantis and Leumaria rise again, and that the one who will rebuild them will be born of the destroyer and not of the creator. The Omnigods of Atlantis are the following: *Alpha: The Alpha is the creator of all life and the leader of his breathern. However, he cheated his brother the Omega for this job and as being the youngest established the infamous right of succesion of power among the greek and roman gods. The Alpha is the least creative of his brethern and has created over 9 million universe predating this one before ording his brother to destroy the universe so that he can make adjustments to life. We, Humans are the latest result, as the Alpha created Promethus by allowing him to be born so that he could created the first humans and his brother could create the animals. After learning how to create humans the Alpha created the first Atlanteen and Leumarian humans from diamond and titanium, making these humans far stronger and tougher than regular humans and making them rival gods and titans in strength and toughness. Children of these humans would be tougher than the rest of mankind and be able to surive far more than humans could ever hope to. The Alpha showered these humans with gifts but because of his lack of foresight he failed to realize many of his gifts could also be dangerous as were in the final days of atlantis. His children of these atlanteens can create life or manipulate life to their bidding. This gives them the ability to create miniture armies to fight for them. They are often used for support and reinforcements. *Beta: The Beta is the youngest sister but older than the Alpha. The Beta is deity of Matter in all its forms and can create new forms and manipulate it to what end she desires. Her children serve to provide the earth with all its needs and cares. She created the earth and all the planets in the solar system. She created every element and the process to make use of it. The Beta is worshipped in hopes that she will grant Atlantis and those who worship her great wealth and prosperity in their lives. The Beta is almost always in agreement with her brother the Alpha on everything, often backing him up even when he is wrong. She was responsible for the sinking of Leumaria breaking its continetal foundations and bringing the landmass and its civilization beneath the ocean floor so that no one could ever discover its location. Although slow to anger, she can be incredibly merciless in her wrath. Her children are able to manipulate and create anyform of matter they choose to create or manipulate. (creating new matter though is exhausting leaving many to just manipulate matter or defy physical laws.) *Gamma: The Gamma is the eldest sister of the Omnigods. Unlike the rest of her siblings she is the most neutral even though she is the Deity and manifestation of energy and technology. While worshiped she granted technologies and technological advancement at rates never before seen since the dawn of time. Under her both Leumaria and Atlantis became the most technologically advanced civilizations of all time. She gave the Leumarians flight as well as the Atlanteens. She gave them the something the indians would later refer to as the (brama weapon). She is the most calm of the the Omnigods and is incredibly patient and delights in the advancement of knowledge and the teaching of it. Although she had no temple many schools were dedicated to her as she was considered the best teacher one could ever hope to be a student under. Her children are capable of manipulating all types of energy. They can stop weapons from hurting them by converting the kinetic energy back into potential energy thus stopping the weapon. They can manipulate both magnetic and gravitational fields making them extremely powerful. Leumaria Leumaria is lesser known than atlantis but is very similar in both religon and culture, as well as Technology. Leumaria civilization was based in the pacfic instead of the Atlantic like Atlantis. The difference though was that Leumaria had different moralalities than did Atlantis willing to worship the other omnigods instead of the Alpha and Beta. They are considered the rivals to Atlantis as Rome is to Athens. Omnigods of Leumaria The Omnigods of Leuamaria included the Gamma as she was essential to their technological advancement. Unlike using her technology for both cultural and commerical purposes. They were more driven to use the technology and knowledge for war purposes. Eventually they established the largest military force of all time and nearl united africa,Asia, Austrialia, and the pacfic under their rule. Delta: The essence and lord of the Cosmos and heavens. The Delta rivals the Alpha in the ability to create life but is restricted upon creating life on earth. His powers are considered cosmic and he reveals to mortals the power of the heavens and beyond. His influence not only shares the power of the cosmos but also is considered the embodiment of the homestead. Being the watchful father and all men would worship him and follow his example of how to run a household. He is the envisionment of creative arts, and inspires all universe to follow in his footsteps. His children are remarkbly humble and prefer to act as advicement rather than direct combat. But when cornered, releasing a personal blackhole or an erupting supernova can make them incredibly powerful and extreme. Among all the deities he is the most forgiving an merciful. Omega:(this is coming)